Big Brother 3 (U.S.)
| image = | seasonrun = | numberofhouseguests = 16 | winner = Jessica Galvan | runnersup = Korynne Shirley | castphoto= | returnees = Korynne Shirley (BB6) Zae Randall (BB6) Jessica Galvan (BB7) Rico Medley (BB7) Rita White (BB7) | video= | previousseason = Big Brother 2 (U.S.) | nextseason =Big Brother 4 (U.S.) | season = 3 | version = United States | host = Julie Chen | prizemoney = $500,000 | numberofdays = 85}} is the 3rd season of the broadcast edition of Big Brother (U.S.) and the 3rd season overall. Twists * Duos: The houseguests would be in a duo with a loved one. The HOH every week would not be able to nominate their partner. They would nominate 1 duo and the POV winner has the chance to either save the duo or discard. The house would evict one member of the duo and the other person would get a golden key and be immune until the twist ends. This means they also cannot compete in HOH or POV and cannot be Have-Nots. * Battle Back: The first 5 evicted houseguests would battle it out in a tournament to return to the game. * 'Double Eviction -' On Week 7, a double eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. * 'Triple Eviction -' On Week 10, a triple eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. HouseGuests Voting History Game History Week 1 8 houseguests entered the game, only to find out each had a duo waiting for them. The duos soon learned that each week, if your duo member wins HOH, you're immune and each HOH nominates 1 duo for eviction and whoever doesn't get evicted gets a golden key which means they're immune until the twist ends. Katherine won the first HOH, giving Jessica immunity. Since Willow was rubbing everyone the wrong way, she nominated her and Donathan for eviction. Jessica went on to win POV and chose to keep her mom's nominations the same. Willow was then evicted 13-0. Week 2 After Willow's eviction, Zae won HOH keeping Rico immune for the week. He targeted the duo of Carlito and Gabriella with Carlito initially as the target. Rico won POV and discarded. Jessica managed to convince her alliance to target Gabriella and she was sent packing 8-4. Week 3 After Gabriella's eviction, Rico won the HOH keeping Zae immune for the week. He chose to target Serena and Theodore for eviction. Rita won the POV and chose to sacrifice Nathan and Blake so she used the POV on Theodore and Serena. Nathan and Blake were the replacement duo and Nathan got evicted 9-2. In the first Battle Back round, Gabriella beat Willow. Week 4 Following Nathan's eviction, Nikita won HOH keeping Rita immune. She put up Jessica and Katherine up for eviction with Katherine as the intended target. Rico won the POV and due to the fear of Ethan/Korynne being nominated, he chose to discard so they could evict Katherine. Katherine was then evicted 7-3. In the 2nd round of the Battle Back, Gabriella beat Nathan. Week 5 After Katherine's eviction, Rita won HOH keeping Nikita immune. She nominated Korynne and Ethan for eviction. Ethan won POV saving his duo and after Jessica talked to Rita about making a F8 deal with her, Donathan, Rita, Nikita, Ethan, Korynne, Zae and Rico. This convinced Rita to betray Theodore and Serena and name them as a replacement. Serena got evicted 6-3. In the 3rd Battle Back round, Katherine beat Gabriella. Week 6 In the final Battle Back round, Serena beat out Katherine and returned to the game. Duos were over and everyone played for themself. Nikita won HOH and targeted Theodore and Carlito for eviction. The Den of Temptation was released onto the house and the viewers gave Nikita the diamond POV. Jessica won POV and kept the nominations the same. Theodore was then evicted 8-1 with his mom voting to keep him. Week 7 Part One After Theodore's eviction, Jessica won HOH. She nominated Nikita as a pawn and Rico as her target after feeling like he was against her. The viewers gave Serena the steal a vote in the den of temptation. Korynne won POV and after Zae, Rico and Ethan talked to Jessica and Korynne about getting back together and blindsiding Nikita and Rita, she used it to save Rico and Jessica named Rita the replacement. At the live eviction, Nikita and Serena both used their powers. Nikita saved herself and named Zae in her place. Serena then stole Rico's vote. Due to both of these advantages in play, Zae was voted out 5-3. Part Two After Zae's eviction, Serena shocked everyone by winning HOH in the Double Eviction. She nominated Jessica and Korynne for eviction. Jessica won the live POV and saved herself, Ethan was named the replacement. Ethan was then evicted 6-1 against his girlfriend, Korynne. Ethan rounded out the pre-jury. Week 8 Part One After Ethan's eviction, Carlito won his first HOH competition. He nominated Jessica and Rico for eviction. The viewers gave Jessica the last power from the Den Of Temptation. She was given the House Flip power. Rico won POV and saved himself leaving Carlito to name Korynne as the replacement. At the live eviction, Jessica used her power and reset the week leaving them to do it all in 1 night while the HOH, veto holder and nominees became exempt from it. Part Two Nikita won HOH and nominated Donathan and Blake for eviction with Donathan as the target. Donathan went onto win the POV and Serena was nominated in his place. The vote tied 1-1 and Nikita broke the tie to evict Blake. Week 9 After Blake's eviction, Jessica won HOH and had her eyes set on the duo of Nikita and Rita. She nominated them for eviction and when Carlito won POV, he chose to keep the nominations the same. At the eviction, Nikita was evicted in a close vote of 3-2. Week 10 Part One After Nikita's eviction, Rita won her 2nd HOH competition and was after Jessica. She was so mad at Serena for voting to evict "another black woman" so she nominated Jessica and Serena for eviction. Jessica won POV and Rico was her replacement. Serena was then evicted 4-0. Julie then announced that it was a triple eviction. Part Two After Serena's eviction, Jessica won HOH and nominated Carlito and Rita as her targets with Donathan as a pawn. Korynne won POV and kept it the same. Before the vote, Jessica told Rico and Korynne that they have to keep Rita instead of Donathan because she'd be easier to beat in both competitions and in the end. Rita was then saved in a 2-0-0 vote with Carlito being evicted alongside a blindsided and angry Donathan. Week 11 Part One After Carlito and Donathan's evictions, Rico won HOH. He nominated Rita with Jessica as a pawn. Jessica won the final POV and cast her sole vote to evict Rita. Part Two After Rita's eviction, Rico won Part 1 of the Final HOH but Jessica won both Part 2 and Part 3 giving her the power to choose who goes to Final 2 with her. She ended up taking Korynne to the Final 2, insuring the first female winner ever and the first all women Final 2. Finale The Jury Trivia * This is the first season to have a winner that is female * This is the first season to feature Duos Category:Seasons Category:USA Seasons